


Mailce and whirlpool

by chocolateandmentaiko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateandmentaiko/pseuds/chocolateandmentaiko
Summary: 失去了女主人的黑崎一家的故事





	Mailce and whirlpool

雨下了很久，久到空座的市民以为再也见不到太阳了。当天气预报报告梅雨季节的结束的时候，主妇们拿出了一篮子衣服开始占领自家的院子和阳台。

“哥哥来帮忙吧，很多衣服呢。”游子推着自家的篮子试图和大哥求救。

“衣服已经洗好了吗，游子。”大哥一护放下了课本跑出了房间

 

在一周前的一个雨天失去了母亲的黑崎家还是勉强赶着有一个主妇的家庭能做的事情，也只是勉强而已，两个加起来也就15左右的孩子踩着凳子把衣服晾在了架子上。

“对了，游子，夏梨没和你一起回来吗？”一护眼看着少了一个妹妹只能这么问，结果看见游子肉眼可见的皱着眉头说道：“没，她又和男孩子一起踢足球去了“。

“哦，踢足球去了啊。”

游子看了一下时钟突然叫了一声：“这个点了，我该去准备晚饭了！”一护点了点头打算回房间继续写作业。

就在这时，家里的门打开了，一护的另一个妹妹，夏梨脸上脏兮兮的回家了。“小夏梨你终于回来了，饭马上就做好了稍微等等哦！”游子在厨房说道。

“夏梨，你的脸怎么了。”

“没事的，一哥，摔了一下。”

“真的是摔跤没有和人打架吗？”

“真的啦！”

一护姑且相信了自己妹妹的话，因为除了脸脏点身上看起来没有什么问题，自小在医院长大的他多少具备了点知识。天真的相信了妹妹说的话。

 

晚上一家人吃饭其乐融融的时候突然有患者来了这已经成了这个家庭的日常，只是今天这个有点不一样，夏梨打开门的时候发现来的患者是自己的同班同学的时候还是有点吃惊的。

“我不要来没有妈妈的人的家里啊，妈妈！”

“闭嘴，要有礼貌，黑崎医生技术好，不然我们要去大医院了。”

“好的吧，妈妈。”

夏梨很想关门就放这对母子去大医院算了，并且她打算这么做的时候，一个爽朗而烦躁的笑声出现了。

“哈哈哈哈，来到黑崎医院你不用担心。”

黑崎一心以为自己巧妙的支开了夏梨，现在看来晚了一步，夏梨还是听见这个对孩子来说过于刺耳的话。一护站在转弯口看着自己的妹妹，他也听到了那句不要黑崎，处于做哥哥的本能，他只能想到自己妹妹一定和对方发生了不愉快。

“夏梨，告诉我，你在学校里面有没有和人打架。”

“没有啦，他们也打不过我。”

一护默默的看着自己的妹妹，他觉得事情没那么简单，问病人显然不是好主意，只能问自己的妹妹了。

“一哥，是不是没妈妈的孩子特别不好。”

弦断了，一周内维持着没有妈妈也要好好活下去的那根弦在一护脑子里面断了。

“谁，谁和你说的。”克制着自己不发抖，心理想着我是哥哥，要保护妹妹一护冷静地听完了夏梨略带哭腔说自己在学校被说是没娘的孩子。

“然后我没想到，那个人居然来家里了。”

“一哥，当时你和妈妈在一起，妈妈到底为什么没法回来。”

如果这个时候告诉她，妈妈等于说我杀的会怎么样，夏梨一定会哭的，他是全家的罪人了。

“对不起，夏梨，我当时也不知道。”

“我知道不是哥哥的错，但是也不是我的错吧。”

不，对不起，是哥哥的错，是哥哥杀了妈妈，夺走了全世界的中心。过于把妹妹在学校里面遭受的不平等待遇归到自己的身上。

矛盾在一护看不到的地方慢慢滋长，游子不见的可爱发夹，夏梨脏兮兮的书包，作为哥哥的一护在某天放学之后刻意去等自己妹妹们，结果看见了足以让他心跳停止的画面。他的妹妹，被人围着骂是没妈妈的孩子。

不能的，害死妈妈是我，为什么要我的妹妹来承担这些。

我的妹妹是无辜的，是我出生之后决定保护的人，现在她们因为自己再次被伤害。

感性压抑了理智，冲口而出。

“是我，是我害死妈妈，和她们无关!”

 

“一哥，你不要过来我没事的。”似乎是为了表示自己能行，夏梨挥拳打中了其中一个男孩的鼻子。

“兄弟们，撤，人家哥哥来救妹妹咯。”男孩子捂着鼻子跑开了。留下两个女孩子和她们的大哥。

“一哥，这些人就是找打，你不用特意来的。”

“我是哥哥啊，我不能看自己妹妹被欺负。”

“这种人啊，打一顿就行了，夏梨可以保护我的。”

“游子，你都这么说。”

 

在那些恶意下面飞速成长的妹妹，和想把妹妹拉出这些旋涡的哥哥似乎从一开始就选择的不同的路。想保护所有人和那些恶意尖锐的抗争的大哥，和默默飞速从旋涡开始一步步走出去的妹妹们。

一开始就不一样呢。


End file.
